Weiss and the madman with a box
by codemaster117
Summary: Weiss Schnee is a little girl with a strange crack in her wall. A blue box lands in her house without explanation, and a strange raggedy man appears from it maybe he can help her.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea of the Eleventh Doctor landing in Weiss house instead of Amy's has been in my head for awhile now. So I finally decided to give it a shot. I may continue this depending on how people like it, so leave a review and let me know what you think.**

Eleven year old Weiss Schnee sat staring at a crack in her bedroom wall. Her sister had told her it was just a normal crack, but she knew better having heard voices coming from it on several occasions. So she sat her thinking who should could get to help. Perhaps a police man, a hunter, or maybe… A low wheezing and groaning disturbed her thoughts. The strange noise was quickly followed by a loud crash. Grabbing a flashlight from her nightstand, Weiss made her way through the large house towards where the crash came from. Making her way through the dark castle like home Weiss found the source of the commotion in the training room. A large blue box with a small lamp on top laid on its' side. Weiss could make out the words police public call box on the side. As she was inspecting the overturned box the doors suddenly flew open, and a grappling hook with a rope attached was thrown out of the box. Then a hand appeared on the outside of the box followed by another. Weiss waited to see who or what would appear from within the box. A soaking wet man popped out of the box and sits on the edge of the box.

"Could I have an apple? All I can think about is apples. I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving? That's new never had cravings before." The man said.

Weiss took in the man. He wore a raggedy blue shirt half tucked in his brown pants, and a brown tie with a blue swirl. "Are you okay?" Weiss asked the raggedy man.

"Just had a fall. All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up." The man said looking into the box.

"You're soaking wet." Weiss said.

"I was in the swimming pool." The man replied.

"You said you were in the library." Weiss said.

"So was the swimming pool." The man said.

"Are you a policeman?" Weiss asked.

"Why? Did you call a policeman?" The man questioned.

"Did you come about the crack in my wall?" She asked.

"What crack? Argh!" The man groaned in pain as he fell to the ground.

"Are you alright?" Weiss asked walking over to the man.

"I'm fine it's okay. This is all perfectly norm…" The man trailed off as a golden energy came from his mouth.

"Who are you?" Weiss asked.

"I don't know yet. I'm still cooking. Does it scare you?" The man questioned.

"No it just looks weird." Weiss replied.

"No, no, no. The crack in your wall. Does it scare you?" The man asked.

"Yes." Weiss replied.

"Well then, no time to lose. I'm the Doctor. Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions, and don't wander off." The Doctor proceeded to walk straight into a wall. The Doctor fell to the ground with a thud.

"Are you alright?" Weiss asked.

"Early days. Steering's still a bit off." The Doctor said.

After getting up from the ground the pair made their way to the kitchen. In the kitchen Weiss handed The Doctor an apple. "If you're a doctor why does your box say police?" Weiss asked.

The Doctor took a bite of the apple, then spit it out. "That's disgusting. What is that?" The Doctor complained.

"An apple." Weiss replied with a little frown.

"Apples rubbish. I hate apples." He said.

"You liked them." Weiss said.

"No, no, no. I like yoghurt. Yoghurt's my favorite. Give me yoghurt." The Doctor said. Weiss opened the refrigerator and found a pack of yoghurt. Handing it to him, the Doctor opened it and poured it into his mouth. "I hate yoghurt. It's just stuff with bits in it."

"You said it was your favorite." Weiss said frowning at him.

"New mouth. New rules. It's like eating after cleaning your teeth. Everything tastes wrong. Also stop that thing you're doing." He said.

"What thing?" Weiss asked him.

"That thing with your mouth and eyes. It's like a frown and intense glare. Well an attempted at a glare, but it really just looks cute." As the Doctor finished talking his whole body gave a twitch.

"What's wrong with you?" Weiss asked.

"Wrong with me? It's not my fault. Why can't you give me any decent food?" The Doctor complained. Weiss frowned at him once again. "Give it a few years and that will be intimidating." The Doctor said giving her a pat on the head. "Oh, oh, yes! I know what I need." He said running to the refrigerator. "I need fish." The Doctor said grabbing a box of frozen fish fingers. "And custard."

The Doctor sat at a table in the kitchen eating fish fingers and custard. Weiss sat across from him eating a small bowl of ice cream. After eating the last fish finger the Doctor took a big sip form the bowl of custard, resulting in a custard mustache on his upper lip. Despite her attempted Weiss couldn't help but giggle.

"So I'm funny then. Funny's good." The Doctor said. "What's your name?"

"Weiss Schnee." She replied.

"Oh that's a brilliant name. Weiss Schnee. Like a name in a fairy tale. Are we in Germany, Weiss?

Weiss gave him a strange look. "No we are in Atlas."

"Ah okay Atlas. We'll come back to that. So what about your mum and dad, then? Are they upstairs? Thought we'd have woken them by now."

"I don't have a mum and dad, just a sister." Weiss said with a hint of sadness.

"I don't even have a sister." The Doctor said.

"You're lucky." Weiss said.

"I know. So your sister, where is she?"

"She's out." Weiss replied.

"Out? She left you here alone?" The Doctor asked.

"I'm not scared." Weiss said.

"Course, you're not. You're not scared of anything. Box falls out of the sky, man falls out of a box, man eats fish custard, and look at you, just sitting there. So you know what I think?" The Doctor questioned.

"What?" Weiss asked.

"Must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall." The Doctor answered.

Weiss took the Doctor to her bedroom and showed him the crack. The crack its self was only about four feet in length and was shaped a little like a double-u. The Doctor ran his hand along the crack. "Weiss tell me what planet are we on?"

"Remnant." Weiss replied.

"You know the funny thing about this crack?" The Doctor asked. Weiss just shook her head in response. "If you knocked this wall down the crack would stay. Because the crack isn't in the wall it's a crack in reality. Have you heard voices coming from here?"

"Yes, but nothing that makes any sense." Weiss said. "Can you fix it?" She asked with a hopeful look.

"Oh yes I can close it. The only problem if I do I'll be stuck here. You see the crack is from something smashing into this world. Me to be more specific. If I seal the crack I'm stuck here forever, but if I don't seal it this universe could unravel." The Doctor said.

Weiss tugged on his sleeve getting his attention. "Please get rid of it." Weiss pleaded.

A soft smile came to the Doctor's face. "Can't say no to that now can I." He said taking out a strange metallic cylinder with a blue tip. "Now to seal it I have to force it open. Now while it's open there is a small chance something could find its' way here. So if something utterly terrifying and deadly ends up here… We'll let's not worry about that right now."

The Doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at the crack and activated it. The crack started to glow with a strange light, before it ripped open. With the crack open it revealed the far reaches of space. Bright stars of another universe could be seen briefly before the crack snapped shut. Where the crack use to be on the wall was now smooth and undamaged.

"Well there we go." The Doctor said. A groaning echoed through the house. "No not now." The Doctor said running from the bedroom back to the TARDIS, Weiss following close behind him. "The engines are phasing I have to stabilize her. A quick trip should do the trick."

"Your never coming back are you?" Weiss asked with a sad tone.

"Nah just a quick trip shouldn't take too long. I'll come back I promise." The Doctor replied.

"People always say that but they never come back." Weiss said.

"Am I people? Do I even look like people?" The Doctor asked. He crouched down in front of Weiss and looked her in the eyes. "I will come back okay?"

Weiss stared at the Doctor before she finally answered him. "Okay."

The Doctor grabbed the grappling hook and tossed it back into the TARDIS. He climbed back onto the TARDIS and paused on the edge, and looked back at Weiss. "Geronimo." He said jumping into the box. The doors shut behind him, and the wheezing and groaning that she heard before signaled the box slowly fading form view.

Three years had passed since Weiss saw the raggedy doctor. She had started to believe he was just a figure of her imagination like her sister had told her. Weiss sat alone thinking in her bedroom when a familiar sound and box started to appear. The door was pulled open and the Doctor walked out.

"Sorry I'm late. New universe kind of threw the steering off. Then the TARDIS had to repair itself, oh and I got a new sonic screwdriver." The Doctor said.

His rant was cut short when Weiss walked up to him with a look of disbelief on her face. "You came back." She said still not quite believing it.

"Well I said I would." The Doctor replied.

"Yes, yes you did say that." The Doctor started to smile at her. "Three years ago." Weiss said coldly.

"Oh three years. Wow well… I'm sorry." The Doctor said.

Weiss stared at him before giving a little huff. "Apology accepted." She said giving the Doctor a hug.

The Doctor smiled and returned the hug. "So three years. Anything new?" The Doctor asked.

"Well I decided I'm going to become a huntress and fight monsters and protect people." Weiss said. "But I messed up in the training and now have a scar."

The Doctor looked at the now teenage girl, and noticed that there was indeed a scare across the left side of her face. The determined look on her face told him he wouldn't be able to change her mind about fighting monsters. So if he couldn't protect the girl from danger he would do the next best thing. "Well you're going to need some proper training then won't you?" He asked.

"Yes but I'm getting the best training I can." Weiss said.

"Please that training is rubbish. So I'm going to teach you myself." The Doctor said.

"How do you know its rubbish?" Weiss questioned him.

"Because I have been fighting monsters for over nine hundred years. Everyone is rubbish compared to me." The Doctor noticed a mirror in the corner of his eye. Walking over to it he took in his appearance. "That's me? I look like terrible." He looked back to Weiss. "So what do you say? I get a decent shirt and you learn how to fight monsters."

Weiss stopped and thought about what he was offering her. A chance to not only learn, but also to have something she had wanted for so long. A friend. "Yes." Weiss said.

The Doctor smiled and leaned against the TARDIS. Snapping his fingers the doors flew open. "Well then come along Schnee."


	2. Chapter 2

**Well I decided to make this into a full fledged story. Also if you're wondering the rest of team RWBY will be showing up at some point. Reviews and suggestions are welcome, and in the words of the Doctor geronimo.**

Chapter 2

Weiss stood inside the TARDIS in disbelief. From how the Doctor had talked she expected it to be bigger on the inside, but was not prepared for how big. Several hallways led out of the main control room and seemed to stretch on forever. The control room itself was large, and the lights gave the room a slight bronze tint. The control panel itself was covered in buttons and nobs, and what looked like a typewriter.

Noticing her taking it all the Doctor came up beside her. "Go ahead you can say it."

"It's big." Weiss said.

The Doctor looked at her with an expectant expression which quickly turned to a frown. "Big, it's big. That's all? No it's bigger on the inside, or it's like another dimension."

"You told me there was a swimming pool and library. I expected it to be bigger on inside." Weiss said.

"That's… a good point." The Doctor said. After a brief pause the Doctor clasped his hands together. "Now where to first? The past, perhaps a quick jaunt into the future, or maybe a trip to another planet?"

"It travels in time?" Weiss asked.

"Did I forget to mention that? Well then yes it travels in time. And anywhere you could what to go really." The Doctor replied.

"I've always wanted to visit Vale." Weiss said.

"Well then Vale it is." The Doctor said rushing to the control panel.

The Doctor pulled a lever and the TARDIS made that familiar wheezing sound and started to shake. Weiss grabbed onto the hanging monitor attached to the control panel. The Doctor rushed around the control panel pushing buttons and pulling levers. "Do you know what you're doing?" Weiss asked as the TARDIS continued to shake.

"Pretty sure." The Doctor replied. "It is a new console, so I'm still not quite sure what all these things do." As he pulled another lever it came off in his hand. "Didn't need that any way." He said tossing the lever away.

"I'm going to die in a box with a madman." Weiss said closing her eyes.

A jolt signaled the TARDIS landing. Weiss opened her eyes to see the Doctor standing at the console with a huge grin. "See nobody died. Now before we go out and explore we both need a change of clothes." The Doctor said.

Looking down Weiss realized she was only wearing her nightgown. "That would be a good idea." Weiss said.

"To the wardrobe." The Doctor said taking Weiss's hand.

They arrived at a large room with a spiraling staircase in the center. The sides were lined with rows and rows of clothes. Weiss and the Doctor started searching the rows of clothing for something they liked. Weiss settled on a white dress and blue denim jacket. Looking in the mirror Weiss saw her hair was still down. Noticing a pile of hair ties, Weiss took one and put her hair in an off center ponytail. The Doctor walked up having changed into a pair of black pants and a light red shirt. He also wore a pair of red suspenders. Several ties were draped around his neck.

Walking up to the mirror he started going through the ties. "No to bland." He said tossing away a plane black tie. Bring up a red tie he paused for a moment before tossing it away too. The Doctor then took off the rest of the ties around his neck accept for one. The tie he kept was a dark burgundy bow tie. "Perfect." The Doctor said straitening the bow tie in the mirror.

"A bow tie really?" Weiss questioned.

"Bow ties are cool." The Doctor said, grabbing a tweed jacket with elbow patches. "So, ready to see Vale?" He asked with a smile.

Looking at the Doctor's bright smile Weiss couldn't help but grin. "Lead the way."

Grabbing Weiss hand the Doctor lead them to the doors of the TARDIS.

Walking out they saw they had landed near the docks. The sun was setting and reflected off the water giving it a beautiful glow. Turning they saw the buildings and narrow streets of Vale. Looking through the gapes in the buildings they could see a large crowd of people make their way through the city.

"Huh. That's strange don't you think Weiss?" The Doctor asked looking at the crowd.

"Weird? It's just people walking Doctor." Weiss replied.

"Look closer." The Doctor said. "Look at how they're walking. Quick pace, rigid body, and nervous look. They're afraid."

Observing the crowd closer Weiss saw what the Doctor meant. The people were nervous and hurry to their destinations. "Why would they be afraid?" Weiss asked.

"A very good question Weiss. Let's see if we can go find a good answer." The Doctor said walking towards the crowd.

The Doctor and Weiss walked with the crowd deeper into the city. Looking around they saw most of the shops were closed or in the process of locking up. Noticing a small café that seemed to be one of the few shops not closing, Weiss grabbed the Doctor's arm and lead him towards it.

At first the Doctor was confused about what Weiss was doing. Seeing the café he realized what she was doing. "Ah brilliant Weiss. If you want to know what's going on check the local café. Also get a good cup of tea."

They entered the café to find it mostly empty save for a few people finishing their drinks. Taking a seat at a table near the window the pair waited for a server. It wasn't long before an elderly man came to take their order.

"Good to see a few folks aren't scared to come out." The man said taking out a pin and pad of paper. "What can I get you two?"

"I'll have a coffee." Weiss said.

"Tea for me." The Doctor said. "So not getting many costumers lately?"

"Not after sunset. Folks are too scared of the Ripper to come out." The man said.

"The Ripper?" Weiss asked.

"You don't know about the Ripper where have you been?" The man asked.

"We just got back from a long vacation. We're a bit behind on the current news." The Doctor said.

"I'll say. The Ripper's been running around the city for nearly three months now. Been butchering people, and the police haven't be able to catch the guy. Most folks are too scared to even go out after sunset."

The man left to get their orders. As the man left Weiss leveled a glare at the Doctor. "You know that's really starting to get intimidating." The Doctor said.

"Doctor the Ripper terrorized Vale a decade ago." Weiss said.

"Ah, well then I guess we got the hole going the past thing out of the way." The Doctor said with a smile.

"That's it? You brought us back to Vale when it is being terrorized by a serial killer, and all you do is smile." Weiss scolded.

The man returned and sat their drinks down in front of them, before walking off. "Weiss I highly doubt we will run into this Ripper. So I suggest we enjoy our drinks then be on our way." The Doctor said taking a sip of his tea.

"I half expected you to try and hunt the Ripper down." Weiss said.

"Serial killers are something for the police. Now a rampaging monster would be a totally different story." The Doctor said with a grin.

"Yes then our bloody unrecognizable corps would be a matter for the police." Weiss said drinking her coffee.

Finishing their drinks they left the café. The sun had set, casting the city into relative darkness. They started back towards the TARDIS making their way through the dark streets of Vale. A quietness had settled over the city. A loud scream pierced the quiet. The Doctor grabbed Weiss's hand, before she knew it they were sprinting towards the source of the scream.

"I thought serial killers were a matter for the police." Weiss said running next to the Doctor.

"Serial killers yes. Screaming people however are straight up our ally." The Doctor said with a smile.

"Those things tend to overlap you know." Weiss said.

The Doctor ignored her and kept running. Following the scream they arrived at a narrow dead end ally. A tall lanky figure had a young rabbit Faunus pinned against the back wall of the ally.

"Let the girl go." The Doctor said taking out his sonic screwdriver. Hearing the Doctor the figure turned to reveal a pair of glowing eyes. The figure started to make its' way towards Weiss and the Doctor. "Stay back or I'll use this." The Doctor said point his sonic at the figure.

"What are you waiting for use it?" Weiss said.

"Well it won't acutely do anything." The Doctor said slowly backing away.

"What?" Weiss asked in disbelief.

"Kind of hopped they wouldn't try and do anything." The Doctor said.

"It's an insane serial killer. Of course they're going to try something." Weiss scolded.

The figure lunged at the pair. Weiss and the Doctor quickly dodged the attack. Turning now that the figure was out of the ally and they could make out its features. It was a human looking robot. It had a sleek silver body, and hands that appeared to be long metallic claws. Two glowing red eyes locked onto the Doctor and Weiss.

"It's a robot." Weiss said in shock.

"Acutely the proper term what be android. You see a…" The Doctor was cut short as the android lugged at him. He narrowly dodged the attack, as the androids claws dug into the pavement where he stood moments ago.

"Not the time Doctor." Weiss said. The android charged at her. Moving Weiss evaded the android, its' claws barely missing her head.

"Right." The Doctor said once again point his sonic at the android.

"You said that wouldn't do anything." Weiss said.

"That was before I knew it was an android."

The Doctor said activating the sonic. The android noticed and started towards him. As the android approached him its legs seemed to be seizing up. Reaching the Doctor it fell to its knees. With a quick swipe of its hand the sonic was sent fly out of the Doctor's hand. Standing back up it grabbed the Doctor by the throat and lifted him off the ground.

"Not good." The Doctor gasped out as the android grabbed him.

Focusing on the Doctor it failed to notice Weiss coming up behind it. Weiss leg swept the android sending it and the Doctor the ground. The Doctor fell to the ground gasping for air.

"Doctor." Weiss said backing away as the android started to stand. "Doctor!" As it approached her an electrical charge ran through it. The android seized up and fell to the ground.

"You don't have to shout." The Doctor panted leaning against a wall, clutching his sonic screwdriver. "The girl!" The Doctor said rushing back into the ally.

Weiss followed him to find the girl slumped against the wall. The Doctor looked her over. "Is she okay?" Weiss asked.

"Oh she'll be fine. Just passed out from shock." The Doctor said picking the girl up in his arms. The Doctor gently set the girl down outside of the ally, then walked over to the lifeless body of the android. The Doctor crouched down and proceeded to inspect it.

"So where did this thing come from?" Weiss asked.

"I would say here. The tech is consistent with that of Remnant. Still a few decades out from being perfected." The Doctor said.

"By perfected do you mean not killing people?" Weiss asked.

"From what I can tell something interfered with this things programming." The Doctor said. The sounds of sirens could be heard in the distance. "Sounds like we got someone's attention. Best if we don't stick around to be asked questions. Mainly because they would never believe the answer."

"What about the girl?" Weiss asked.

"The police will make sure she gets home." The Doctor replied. As the sirens grew louder the pair left making their way back to the TARDIS. Arriving back at the TARDIS the Doctor instantly went to the control panel. "So where too now?" He asked.

"You don't acutely have a clue what you're doing do you?" Weiss asked sitting in one of the chairs next to the console. "Despite that we did just stop a robot serial killer."

"Android serial killer." The Doctor corrected.

"You really are a madman." Weiss said with a small smile.

"True, but you're still here." The Doctor said.

"Yes I am." Weiss said standing up. "Now raggedy man where are we going?"

"You're never going to let me live that down are you?" The Doctor asked with a bit of a frown.

"What that you crashed your ship into my home, or that you were soaking wet and wearing raggedy clothes." Weiss said with a smirk.

"Why do I feel like you have a list, and that's just the start of it." The Doctor said to himself. "Something for another time though. For now let's see what things we can get up to." The Doctor said pulling a lever and starting the TARDIS.


	3. Chapter 3

**This will be a little different than the last two. Instead of one story we have three mostly separate stories. The only one you really need to read is the last one, since that is where we will pick up next time. So I'll let you decide if you want to read the first two. Reviews and suggestions are welcome.**

Chapter 3

 **Follow up**

A young rabbit Faunus slept peacefully in her bed. The peace of the night was interrupted by a low wheezing sound. Hearing the sound the girl steered, and looked around her room. Seeing nothing out of place the girl relaxed and closed her eyes. Suddenly a lot of noise started coming from her closet. The girl tentatively got out of bed and walked to the closet door. As she reached for the door knob the door burst open. A man and woman fell out.

Groaning the two stood up. "I'm the Doctor, and this is Weiss." The man said.

Something fell in the closet with a thud. "Sorry about the closet." Weiss said. "He can't even fly his own ship properly."

"Any way you might recognize us as the people who fought the android. We just came to do a little follow up and make sure you are okay." The Doctor said.

"I'm fine." The girl said. "Are, are you two real?" She shyly asked them.

"Of course we are." The Doctor said.

"Not." Weiss quickly added. "This is just a dream and not real. In fact you really shouldn't talk to anyone about this." Weiss said leading the girl back to bed and tucking her in.

"Yes if you talked about us people might get the wrong idea. Now just go back to sleep and rest." The Doctor said.

When the girl fell asleep the pair got up to leave. "Telling her we are real. Were you trying to make her need therapy?" Weiss scolded as they left.

"She wouldn't have needed therapy." The Doctor said. "Well maybe a little. Not much but a little. Okay maybe you're right."

"It's called thinking before you speak. You should try it some time." Weiss said.

"That's why I have you." The Doctor said. The last thing that could be heard was a wheezing noise before silence returned to the night.

 **Club brawl**

Yang Xiao Long strolled into a club. Spotting the owner Junior, she made her way over to him. "Strawberry Sunrise no ice. Oh, and one of those little umbrellas." She ordered leaning on the counter.

"Aren't you a little young to be in this club, Blondie?" Junior asked.

"Aren't a little old to have a name like Junior." Yang replied with a giggle.

"So you know who I am. You got a name sweetheart?" Junior askes.

"Yes, Junior, I've got several. But instead of sweetheart, you can just call me sir." Yang says grabbing him by the groin. "People say you know everything." She brings up a picture on her scroll and shows it to him. "Tell me where I can find her and I'll let you go."

"I've never seen her before I swear." Junior says through clenched teeth.

"Excuse me?" Yang asked.

"I swear sire." Junior replies.

Junior's henchmen some armed others unarmed. "Hmm, looks like we have an audience. This must kind of embarrassing for you, huh? Awkward..." Yang says with a smile.

"Listen, blondie sir. If you want to make it out of this club alive, I suggest you let me go. Now!" Junior says. Yang lets him go with a smile. Before either could say something another person spoke.

"Strawberry Sunrise no ice and a little umbrella." Said a man wearing a bow tie sliding the drink to Yang. "I have to say you made a good choice. Those little umbrellas are cool." Both Yang and Junior raised an eyebrow at the man. "You're both probably wondering who I am. The answer is Doctor, the Doctor." The Doctor said straightening his bow tie.

Blank stares was the only response he received. The Doctor pressed a finger to his ear. Presumably to talk on some kind of communicator. "Yes I know that was terrible." He said. The response form whoever was on the other end made him flinch. "Well it works for James Bond. I was trying something new and it didn't work okay." The Doctor said exasperated.

"Did you want something?" Yang asked.

"Oh right." The Doctor said. "You." The Doctor said pointing at Junior. "Have an egg in your possession. You're going to give to me."

"You're after an egg?" Yang asked. Now thinking the man was not in his right mind.

"It's a very dangerous egg." The Doctor said in a very serious tone. "Trust me you don't want it to hatch."

"Just how do you plan on getting it if I don't give it to you?" Junior asked.

"Well asking is plan A. So if you refuse I'll use plan B." The Doctor said with a smile.

"That egg is with a fortune on the black-market no way am I giving it away." Junior said turning to his henchmen. "Take care of them."

"Time for plan B." The Doctor said. The lights of the club began to get brighter and brighter only to shut down. "So plan B not going so well. Any chance I could get time to come up with a plan C?" The Doctor asked.

The henchmen only response was to walk towards him and Yang. "Don't worry Doc I got this." Yang said charging the group of henchmen.

"That's Doctor." He said as Yang started to destroy the henchmen. As he watched Yang fight through the group an idea came to him. "New plan." He said to Weiss over the communicator.

The Doctor fiddled with the sounds system as Yang fought a pair of twins. After dealing with the twins Yang was about to fight Junior when the music suddenly cuts off. The music was replaced with a loud ear piercing sound. Yang and Junior clutched their ears as the windows and the glass in club shatter. Eventually Yang and Junior both black out from the noise. The Doctor stood up and took in the state of the club. All the patrons who did not flee form the fighting laid unconscious, either from the blonde brawler or the sound wave. The Doors of the club were flung open as Weiss rushed in.

"You're late." The Doctor said turning to her.

Weiss took in the state of the club then fixed her gaze on the Doctor. "You gave me the wrong directions. And you made a mess too."

"Well things got out of hand I had to improvise." The Doctor said. "Now let's find that egg get out of her before these people wake up."

"Yes let's not stick around and try to explain this." Weiss said walking through the ruined club.

"You're starting to get the hang of this." The Doctor said.

"And suddenly I'm very worried." Weiss said.

 **Custard, cookies, and cracks**

The Doctor and Weiss walked to a small sweet shop on the island of Patch. The Doctor walked with his usual bright smile, Weiss however walked slightly behind him glaring at his back.

"Why are we going to a shop some stranger told you about?" Weiss asked clearly annoyed.

"Because she said it is the best sweet shop on Remnant, and we're running low on custard." The Doctor replied.

"You aren't supposed to listen to strangers." Weiss scoffed.

"But we're strangers and people listen to us all the time." The Doctor said.

"No they don't. They either ignore us, think we're a pair of lunatics, or try and kill us." Weiss said.

"Ah but the ones who try and kill us listen." The Doctor said with a smile. "Also it's a sweet shop you should enjoy it get some ice cream or something."

Weiss and the Doctor walked into the shop. A few people sat inside the shop eating various kinds of sweets. The pair made their way to the counter. The Doctor ordered a bowl of custard, Weiss refused to order anything saying the food was far too unhealthy. Having ordered they set down at a table.

"I can't believe they don't serve fish fingers." The Doctor said sitting down.

"Doctor it's a sweet shop. Why would they server fish of any kind?" Weiss said.

"Why wouldn't they?" The Doctor replied.

"You're impossible." Weiss said rubbing her temples.

"No I'm just improbable." The Doctor said with a smile.

"I hate you so much." Weiss said staring at the Doctor.

"I know you do." The Doctor said tapping her nose.

"I'm going to the bathroom. Try not to destroy the shop while I'm gone." Weiss said.

Receiving is custard, the Doctor thought of what he could use in place of fish fingers. He stared at the bowl of custard in deep thought, when a small piece of a cookie landed in his custard. Looking to the side the Doctor saw a young girl in a red cloak and black and red skirt. The girl had a sheepish look on her face. She held a plane white bag no doubt full of cookies.

"I'm sorry." The girl said despite her mouth being full. After chewing and swallowing the girl spoke again. "I'm sorry, someone bumped into me and I dropped the cookie, and it landed in your pudding." The girl said looking uncomfortable the entire time.

"It's okay. Not really your fault." The Doctor said giving her a warm smile. "And it's custard not pudding." He said. Looking at the piece of cookie sitting in the custard The Doctor had an idea. The Doctor picked up the custard covered cookie and proceeded to eat it. "Cookies and custard, not bad. Want to try it?" The Doctor asked the girl.

The girl pulled out a cookie from the bag and dipped it in the custard. She took a small bite, and before the Doctor knew it the cookie was gone and the girl was smiling.

"Join me?" The Doctor offered. The girl sat down seeming more comfortable than before. "I'm the Doctor by the way."

"Ruby Rose." She said offering him her hand.

"Pleased to meet you Ruby." The Doctor said shaking her hand. "Now what do you say we eat some cookies and custard."

Weiss having finished with the bathroom went to wash her hands. Looking in the mirror something caught her attention. A small glowing crack in corner of the bathroom. The crack reminded her of the one in her bedroom the night she met the Doctor. Weiss walked towards the crack. As she drew closer to she heard voices. Most of it sounded like gibberish, but she could make out two words. 'Help and Doctor.' Weiss rushed out of the bathroom to find the Doctor. Coming back to the table, she found the Doctor and girl dressed in red who seemed to be around her age.

"Weiss this is Ruby. She dropped a cookie in my custard, but that's okay because it turns out cookies and custard is a great combination." Instead of trying to tell him, Weiss grabbed the Doctor and lead him to the bathroom. "What are you do…" The Doctor trailed off seeing the crack in the wall.

"Um, what's that?" Ruby asked having followed the pair into the bathroom.

"It's a crack in reality." The Doctor said walking over to it.

"There were voices. I could only understand two words though, help and Doctor." Weiss said.

The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and scanned the crack. "Something very bad had to happen to cause this. Good thing though it's a crack. So we should be able to follow the crack back to the hole and fix it." The Doctor said.

"Yes a crack in reality let's run straight to its source what could go wrong." Weiss said with sarcasm clear in her voice.

"It sounds like a lot could." Ruby said.

"Who are you again?" Weiss asked giving the girl a mild glare.

"Oh, I'm Ruby Rose pleased to meet you." Ruby said offering her hand to Weiss.

"Doctor." Weiss said sternly.

"I got it come on!" The Doctor said sprinting out of the bathroom.

"Doctor!" Weiss shrieked running after him.

The Doctor ignored her leaving the shop, and running back to the TARDIS without stopping. After he entered the TARDIS Weiss followed shortly after him. The Doctor went straight to the control panel oblivious to everything around him.

"Doctor can we…" Weiss stopped speaking realizing someone was stuttering behind her. Turning around she saw Ruby stand in the entrance of the TARDIS.

"It's, it's, it's bigger on the inside." Ruby stammered out.

"What?" Weiss asked staring at her. "You aren't, I mean you can't." Weiss tried and failed to form a coherent sentence. "Get out." She finally said to her.

Before anyone could say anything else the TARDIS started to shake. Ruby clutched onto the railing to keep her balance. Weiss turned to glare at the Doctor. The Doctor continued to pilot the TARDIS with a determined look on his face. When the TARDIS finally landed the shock threw both Weiss and Ruby to the ground. The Doctor rushed past them and out of the TARDIS.

Weiss stood up anger clear on her face. She stormed out of the TARDIS Ruby right behind her. "Doctor what is going on!?" Weiss yelled as she walked out. Weiss and Ruby walked out into a large dimly lit cave. They found the Doctor surrounded by a group of Faunus all armed and pointing their guns at him. A clicking sound made the red and white pair turn around. More Faunus were pointing guns at them. Weiss sighed and put her hands up. "Of course." She muttered.

"Um, is this normal?" Ruby asked at Weiss's causal reaction.

"For the most part yes." Weiss responded.

 **To be continued.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here we are with another chapter. This one is kind of short I'll try to make up for that next chapter. Leave a review let me now what you think and suggestions are welcome, or if it's more your speed let me know how terrible you think this hole thing is. What ever floats your boat. Well that's plenty babbling from me let's get to the story.**

Chapter 4

The Doctor, Ruby, and Weiss stood surround by armed Faunus in a cave. Outside of looking shocked the Faunus also seemed nervous and unaccustomed to the weapons in their hands.

"Arrest them." The Doctor said point at Weiss and Ruby. "I'm a detective and those two are criminals. I have identification in my jacket."

"Get it out slowly." Said a large bear Faunus.

The Doctor reached into his jacket and pulled out what looked like a small black wallet. "See." The Doctor said opening and showing it to the people around them.

"What did those two do?" The bear Faunus asked relaxing slightly but not lowering his weapon.

"They are thieves. They're a lot stronger than they look. Watch her she bites." He said pointing towards Weiss. This elected an angry growl form Weiss that made the Faunus near her back away slightly. "Now If you let me just put them into this box." The Doctor said moving towards the TARDIS

"Stop right there." The Faunus said. "Nice story but it doesn't add up at all. We'll get our leader and he will decided what to do with you."

"Ah, well then take us to your leader." The Doctor said clapping his hands together.

Instead they took the trio to a make shift cell in the cave. When they were all inside a large wooden shut behind them. The Faunus left to get their leader. Weiss leveled an icy glare at him the second the door shut. The Doctor managed to ignore the glare by explaining everything to Ruby. Ruby looked like an excited puppy by the time he finished.

"You're like time traveling superheroes. The only thing that would make you cooler is if you carried weapons." Ruby said.

"Superheroes who are beaten by wooden doors." Weiss said. "And exactly who runs into a box with two complete strangers?"

"I got caught up in the moment." Ruby said pressing her fingers together.

"Good for you." The Doctor said clap her on the back. "More people need to get in the moment and just go with it."

Ruby smiled at the Doctor's statement. Weiss sighed and placed her palm against her face. "Great now I have two of them, and ones a complete dolt" Weiss said. Really looking at her for the first time Weiss took in her appearance. She looked about Weiss's age, had short black hair ending in red tips, and silver eyes.

When she looked at the Doctor he wore a familiar grin Weiss had come to love and hate. Suddenly Weiss realized she had started to smile while she looked over Ruby. "Can we get out of her now?" She asked her face returning to normal.

"Door is still wood." The Doctor replied.

"Okay do you know where we are at least?" Weiss asked.

"Somewhere in Atlas. I think a few decades before your time. The cracks were messing with the navigation. After it's had time to calm down shouldn't cause much trouble." The Doctor said.

"Could it be you just don't know how to fly?" Weiss asked.

Before he could respond a group of guards opened the door and walked into the cell. "Our leader wants to see you." One of them said pointing at the Doctor.

"Ah, well then let's see if I can make them see the light." The Doctor said slipping Weiss his sonic screwdriver. With that he left with the guards leaving red and white duo alone.

Looking around the room Weiss noticed an electric lamp hanging on the wall. "I think I've found our way out." Weiss said with a smile. She grabbed the lamp off the wall, and set it down next to the door. "You might want to get behind me." Weiss told Ruby. Ruby seemed hesitant but complied and stood behind her. Pointing the sonic at the lamp Weiss activated it.

The bulb broke sending out sparks and bolts of electricity. The electricity conducted through the iron lock of the door. Once the lamp had stop sparking the pair looked over the door. The area around the lock was now charred and smoking. Weiss walked over to the door, and with a push the door opened.

Weiss tucked the sonic into her jacket. The distant sound of footsteps could be heard. "Come on time to go." Weiss said grabbing Ruby's hand electing a slight blush from the girl. The pair made their way through the cave back to the TARDIS. Arriving back at the TARDIS they were surprised to find the Doctor leaning against the TARDIS waiting for them.

"You made good time." The Doctor said turning to the pair.

"Can we do the complements after we leave? Weiss asked walking to the TARDIS.

"We're not leaving. Not yet anyway." The Doctor said. "These people need our help."

"These people pointed guns at us and locked us up." Weiss shrieked at the Doctor.

"They're afraid and living in a cave Weiss." The Doctor replied looking at Weiss with neutral expression.

"He has a point." Ruby said. "I mean they seem more scared than we want your blood."

The Doctor put his hands on Weiss's shoulder and looked her in the eye. "Tell me you are okay with leaving a group of scared people hiding in a cave without even attempting to help."

Weiss couldn't help but feel slightly ashamed. "Traveling with you and I still haven't learned anything." Weiss said her head falling slightly.

The Doctor smiled and left Weiss's face up. "If that were true you would be in the TARDIS ready to leave right now."

"So how are we going to help these people?" Ruby asked.

"Very good question. First off we are currently at the end of the Faunus rights war. This is one of the bigger groups of refuges from the war, and how they decide to move forward will have far reaching effects. Currently they've split into two groups one wants more war the other wants peace." The Doctor explained.

"So how are we going to convince them to put down the guns?" Weiss asked.

"Also a very good question. Well figure out the answer quickly, because in about three hours the groups are going to come together outside of the cave to listen to a speech." The Doctor said.

"What speech?" Weiss asked.

"The speech we are going to write and give to the group vying for peace." The Doctor replied.

"We have a speech?" Ruby asked.

"No, but we will." The Doctor said.

"I'm not really good with speeches." Ruby said.

"Don't worry he hogs all the speeches." Weiss said.

The trio made their way to a large well lit room with several tables and chairs in it. The Doctor asked one of the guards to bring them paper and something to write with. While they were waiting Weiss returned the sonic to the Doctor.

"You really are getting good at this." The Doctor told her with a smile. "Let's get to speech writing."

They sat at the table writing, going through several deferent speeches none of them seeming right. After two hours the table was covered in discarded papers and the Doctor sat holding his head in his hands with a look of defeat on his face.

"Why can't we do this?" The Doctor huffed in frustration. "I give speeches all the time. Writing one should be easy."

"Maybe you should give us a speech to inspire us to write a speech." Weiss said.

"Very funny Weiss. Now if you could write a speech we would be set." The Doctor replied.

As the pair bickered Ruby hesitantly held a piece of people. "Um, I might have something that'll work." Ruby said.

The Doctor took the paper and scanned it. "Did you write this?" The Doctor asked. Ruby replied with a nod. "It's simple, honest, and to the point. Just want we need. Weiss you and Ruby get back to the TARDIS. I'll deliver the speech and meet you there."

"Shouldn't we make sure everything works out?" Ruby asked.

"We can't choose for them, and depending on how they choose we might not want to be here. This should steer them in the right direction though." The Doctor said holding up Ruby's speech.

Weiss and Ruby left to go back to the TARDIS. "So this is what you two do?" Ruby asked as they walked.

"What do you mean?" Weiss asked.

"I mean you two just show up somewhere help and leave. Don't you ever stick around for a thank you at least?" Ruby asked.

"No not really. We tend to leave before anyone could thank us." Weiss said.

"Why?" Ruby questioned.

"Best if people don't know we were there. Too much interference with time can be bad." Weiss said.

"Well in that case. Thank you for helping." Ruby said suddenly giving Weiss a hug.

Weiss blushed as the red clad girl hugged her. "Please don't touch me." She said despite returning the hug. "You know the Doctor would probably be fine if you wanted to come with us." Weiss said breaking the hug.

Ruby paused in thought for a moment before answering. "I would like to but I really need to get back to my family." Ruby said.

"I understand." Weiss said hiding her disappointment.

"What about your family?" Ruby asked.

"I just have a sister my mom and dad…" Weiss trailed off not being apple to remember what happened to them.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked worry clear in her voice.

"Fine. I'm fine thank you for asking. I just don't want to talk about what happened." Weiss lied.

Shortly after the pair arrived at the TARDIS the Doctor also arrived. "Speech delivered and time for us to be off." The Doctor said instantly going for the controls. "Ruby I'm going to drop you off at the sweet shop. Say about five minutes after we left." Ruby gave a nod of approval.

When the TARDIS landed the jolt made Ruby stumble backwards only to be caught by Weiss. "You really are a dolt." Weiss said holding the girl.

Ruby stood back up with nervous laugh. "Sorry about that." Thanking both Weiss and the Doctor Ruby took left. Leaving only Weiss and the Doctor.

"Doctor, Ruby asked me about my parents I can't remember them or what happened to them." Weiss said.

"No you wouldn't. I know you nervous and probably upset right now, but think Weiss. Think about your house." The Doctor said.

"My house? What about my house?" Weiss asked starting to sound angry.

"It was too big Weiss. That big old house with only you and your sister. Where were the servants a place like that would have?" The Doctor replied.

"The crack?" Weiss half asked half stated.

"Yes the crack. It's been eating at not just your life but all of Remnant for some time now. You couldn't see it before but you're a time traveler now Weiss it changes how you see things." The Doctor said.

"If we don't fix them what happens to people like Ruby?" Weiss asked.

"The cracks will slowly eat away until nothing is left. Wipe the planet clean." The Doctor replied in a somber tone. "Fixing them will be dangerous and we might not survive."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Weiss said with a half-smile.

 **Next time**

Weiss was awakened by a maid. "A maid I have a maid why is that surprising?" Walking through her home Weiss felt strange like two sets of memories were in her mind. She kept seeing strange things out of the corner of her eye. Looking in the mirror she saw a strange yet familiar man. One thought was forefront in her mind. Help the Doctor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here's chapter five. With this one we get things setup for our duo to go to Beacon, which I can't wait to write. Now let's get to the story.**

Chapter 5

Young Weiss Schnee slept peacefully in her bed. The Doctor sat next to her with a tired look on his face. "I know you wanted me to hang on Weiss, but not this time. Besides when you wake up you won't need silly old me, silly old Doctor. You'll have a mom and dad, and loads of servants too. You won't forget me, not completely anyway. I'll be a story in your head. But that's okay. We're all stories in the end. Just make it a good one, eh?"

The Doctor let out a tired sigh and smiled. "Because it was, you know. It was the best. The daft old man who stole a magic box and ran away. Did I ever tell you that I stole it? Well, I borrowed it. I was always going to take it back. Oh, that box. Weiss, you'll dream about that box. It'll never leave you. Big and little at the same time. Brand new and ancient, and the bluest blue ever. And the times we had, eh? Would have had. Never had. In your dreams, they'll still be there. The Doctor and Weiss Schnee, ah the times we had eh? Would have had. Never had. They'll be there in your dreams."

A light brought the Doctor's attention to a glowing crack in the wall. "They can't close until I'm on the other side." The Doctor stood up and gave Weiss a soft kiss on the forehead. "Bye, bye snowflake." With that the Doctor vanished into the crack.

Weiss was awakened early in the day by a maid. One thought came the front of her mind. "I have a maid." Weiss said in surprise. "Why does that surprise me?"

"Are you okay mam?" The maid asked.

"Fine, I think. What day is it?" Weiss asked getting out of bed.

"Why it's your birthday of course." The maid said. "To think you're turning seventeen." As the maid spoke Weiss began to walk around the room and look through everything. "Is something wrong mam?"

"Yes, no… I don't know. Something I've forgot something important Tabitha. Wait no Tab, Tabby I call you Tabby." Weiss said smiling at the woman.

"Yes mam you've called me that since you were a little girl." Tabby said looking more worried. "Maybe you should sit down mam."

Weiss took the suggestion and sat down the edge of her bed. Going through her memories Weiss couldn't get a firm grasp on what she should be doing. As she concentrated something told her where to look for answers. "The kitchen!" Weiss said standing up suddenly. "I need to get to the kitchen."

"Um, mam maybe you should get dressed first." Tabby said.

Looking at herself Weiss realized she was in her nighty "Good idea." Weiss said going to her closet. "Look I know I'm acting kind of strange but trust me I'm fine." Weiss said as she dressed.

Stepping in front of her full length mirror Weiss took in her appearance. She wore a white skirt and ice blue shirt. A white jacket with lead lining and the Schnee logo on the back. What really drew her attention was the white bow tie she had put.

"I never understood why you wear that mam." Tabby said as Weiss ran her fingers over the bow tie.

"It's cool." Weiss said straightening it a little.

With a smile Weiss started for the kitchen. Tabby followed closely behind her with a worried look on her face. Practically jogging the pair reached the kitchen. "Mam if you're hungry I could have brought you something to eat." Tabby said.

Open the refrigerator Weiss scanned the shelfs. Grabbing a box of fish fingers she opened the box and dumped the contents onto a table.

"Mama I have to clean that." Tabby said.

Weiss ignored her instead focusing on a fold piece of paper that fell out of the box. Picking it up and unfolding it she found it was a note. 'Weiss I know you're likely confused right now but that's fine. Things will make more sense as you remember, but no matter what you have to help the Doctor.' Looking at the bottom of the note there was a strange address. "Tabby do you recognize this address?" Weiss said showing the note to her.

"That's the address to the old clock tower mama." Tabby said reading the note. "Mama no offense but I don't think you should go there it could be dangerous."

"Oh I have no doubt it will be dangerous. Myrtenaster I'll need Myrtenaster." Weiss said completely ignoring Tabby.

"Mama, Weiss I can't in good conscience let you go there alone." Tabby said.

Weiss and Tabby stood outside an old clock tower. A fence ran around the outskirts of it. The tower itself was a single spire with a large clock face at the top with a crack running through it. "Why is there a clock tower in the middle of a mountains?" Weiss asked looking at the surrounding landscape. Indeed there was just snow covered rocks and trees around.

"Legend says it was built in honor of a pair of travels who saved the people who use to live here. The villagers eventually migrated to Atlas. But they left the tower in honor of the strangers who saved them." Tabby said.

"Thought this place looked familiar." Weiss muttered to herself.

Walking to the front of the gate they found it chained and locked. "Well we tried but it's locked so…" Tabby was cut off by the sound of Myrtenaster cutting the lock.

"It's unlocked." Weiss said pushing the gate open.

"I'm pretty sure this is illegal." Tabby said.

Weiss continued into the tower. Entering the clock tower they found mostly dust. A spiral staircase ran up the length of the tower. Old crates and boxes littered the tower. Except for cobwebs and dust the tower seemed empty.

"Mama can you please tell me why we are here?" Tabby asked.

"To remember." Weiss replied. "I'm supposed to remember, but what am I supposed to remember?"

"Mama maybe we should go visit a hospital talk to a doctor." Tabby gentle suggested.

"Doctor…" Weiss whispered. "The crack." Weiss said starting up the stairs. Reaching the top she entered a room full of dusty and rusted gears. Navigating through the narrow opens Weiss reached the back of the clock face. A small glowing crack was at the base of the clock.

Weiss kneeled down next to the crack. "Come on Doctor, come back. I know you, you never just give up. You wait until the very last second before you pull it off." Weiss eyes started to tear up. "You were wrong too I still need you. Please Doctor just this once be wrong." As Weiss finished speaking the small crack vanished.

"Weiss." Tabby called entering the room.

Wiping her eyes Weiss stood up and walked back to the entrance. "Let's just go." Weiss said walking past Tabby and down the stairs. Weiss was about to walk out of the tower when a comforting sound came from the behind her. Turning the outline of the TARDIS could be seen as it materialized.

The door opened to reveal a smiling Doctor. "Guess I can't always be right." The Doctor said.

Weiss ran to him and gave him a hug. "Don't ever do that again." She said.

"I think I can manage that." The Doctor said breaking the hug. "Ah this must be your maid." He said noticing Tabby watching them with a blank look on her face. "I'm Weiss's imaginary friend pleased to meet you." He said shaking her hand.

Looking between the Doctor and the hand he shook Tabby fainted. "How did you not see that coming?" Weiss asked checking on her.

"Best get her back to your house before she wakes." The Doctor said picking her up. "Tell it was all a dream or something."

The TARDIS landed and they dropped Tabby off in a quiet corner. With Tabby taken care of, Weiss noticed the Doctor giving her a strange look as they returned to the TARDIS. "What?" Weiss asked.

"Your head how does it feel?" The Doctor asked.

"Still a bit confused. I can remember somethings but then there these blank spots where something should be." Weiss said.

"That's normal your mind's shorting out two different lives. Until it finishes you may behave a bit erratically at times." The Doctor said.

"Explains why I've been acting like you today." Weiss said.

"Give it a couple of days and you should be back to normal." The Doctor said.

"Should? If I get stuck acting like you who'll be the sensible one?" Weiss joked.

"You'll have plenty of time to get your head on right. Won't be traveling for a while." The Doctor said.

"Is something wrong with the TARDIS?" Weiss asked.

"No she's fine. Time on the other hand has just been fixed. Think of it like a healing wound. It's fine while you do normal stuff, but if you start messy around and straining it'll reopen." The Doctor said.

"So the cracks are like a wound on time then?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, well no, but if it helps yes." The Doctor said.

"So if you're not going to be traveling what will you do?" Weiss asked.

"Guess I'll have to get a job." The Doctor said. Earning a scoff from Weiss. "Oi I've had a job before. I'm brilliant at jobs."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Weiss said. "So I guess this is goodbye."

"Goodbye? I'm stuck here so you'll be seeing me around." The Doctor said. "Besides I'll need something to do on Sundays. Sundays are boring. Oh before I go I have a birthday present." The Doctor said. "First I need to see your sword." Weiss handed him Myrtenaster. "Now go enjoy your birthday party and come back afterwards."

Weiss wanted to question him about what he was going to do, but decided to just follow his instructions. She left the TARDIS and shut the doors with a smile. When she returned the TARDIS was gone. Myrtenaster was leaning against the wall with a note laid on it.

'Weiss sorry I can't stay but I promise to visit as soon as I can. First off not really use to getting saved so I'll just say thank you for not giving up on me. Second happy birthday, for a present I gave your rapier a little upgrade it now has a sonic setting.' Looking over Myrtenaster there was indeed a new setting marked with sound waves. 'P.S love the bow tie.'

'P.P.S had a few ideas about the whole job thing. I'll let you know how it goes.' The note finished.

 **The interview**

Professor Ozpin looked through an application. "Well Doctor Smith I believe you would be a fine addition to the staff here at Beacon." Ozpin said putting down the application.

"Thank you Professor, and please just call me the Doctor." The Doctor said with a smile.

"Welcome to Beacon then Doctor." Ozpin said. The door to Ozpin's office opened and a stern looking women with blonde hair walked in. "Doctor John Smith this is Glynda Goodwitch. She'll showing to your new office."

"Brilliant haven't had an office in ages." The Doctor said standing up.

"Please follow me Doctor Smith." Glynda said in an even tone.

"Right behind you. Oh and Doctor is fine." The Doctor said. He followed Glynda into an elevator. "So how long have you worked here?" He asked as she pressed the down button. "Anything I should know about the school? Secret passages, hidden dangers, or maybe a secret lunch menu?"

"You are very talkative." Glynda said without looking at him.

"Talking's good. Keeps you busy." The Doctor said.

"Perhaps if you have something important to say." Glynda replied.

"Ah, but think how much you miss if you only ever talk about serious things. Life needs silly and ridiculous things." The Doctor said with a bright smile.

"You eventually outgrow such things." Glynda said walking out as the elevator doors open.

"Guess we'll have to fix that." The Doctor said straightening his bow tie and following her.

 **Glynda and the Doctor I wonder if Beacon can accommodate both of them guess we'll see. Please leave a review and if you have suggestions leave those too. I'll see you next time if I can stop playing Pokemon GO to write that is.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Back again and in a timely fashion for once. Guess I'm having fun with this.**

Chapter 6

Weiss stepped off the airship and out into Beacon. She was almost instantly greeted. "You could have been here so much faster if you let me pick you up." Said a frowning Doctor.

"Yes arriving in a blue box is not strange at all." Weiss replied.

"Boring." The Doctor said.

"Insane." Weiss said. The pair smiled before hugging each other. "It's good to see you."

"Good to see you too." The Doctor said. "Now a quick thing before you get going. You might see a few familiar faces here. They won't recognize you."

"Let me guess wibbly wobbly timey wimey." Weiss said. "Have you noticed how you never really explain anything in detail?"

"Not really no. Now I have things to do, so stop hanging around with a teacher and go make friends." The Doctor said.

Before Weiss could respond the Doctor had vanished into the crowd. With a huff she left to inspect her luggage that had already been unloaded. She found most of her luggage on a large cart in the courtyard. As she inspected it someone fell into the cart sending the luggage crashing to the ground.

"Watch it…" Weiss's rant trailed off as she saw who had crashed into her luggage.

A sheepish looking girl in a red cloak. "I'm sorry it was an accident."

"It's fine. Some of these have dust so just try to be careful." Weiss said trying not to stare at her. Picking up one of the vials Weiss noticed it was leaking. "Poorly packed dust too."

"I'm Ruby by the way, Ruby Rose." She said offering her hand.

"Weiss Schnee." Weiss said shaking her hand. Putting the final vial in the case Weiss closed it. Casing a cloud of dust to erupt into the air. Ruby was about to sneezes when a finger suddenly was placed under her nose. Once she looked fine Weiss removed her finger.

Ruby gave a nervous laugh and opened her mouth to say something, but instead of words she ended up sneezing. A small explosion happened around the pair with. The dust settled to reveal a coughing Ruby and Weiss.

Weiss sent the girl a glare. Ruby braced herself for Weiss to start yelling, but instead she start to chuckle. "I'm sorry. You just remind me of a friend. He had a similar accident with dust." Weiss said.

"I believe this is yours." Said a strange dark haired girl wearing a bow, bring Weiss out of her laughter. The girl handed Weiss a vial of dust. "I'm surprised to find an heiress here."

"Heiress?" Ruby asked.

"Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world. The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." The girl said.

"Yes well I don't really talk with my family much these days." Weiss said looking slightly ashamed. After Weiss took the vial the girl walked off.

"I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day." Ruby said collapsing to the ground. "Welcome to Beacon."

"Day's not over yet." Weiss said sitting next to her.

"That doesn't make me feel better." Ruby replied.

"Never was that good with the comforting stuff." Weiss muttered to herself.

A shadow covered the pair. "Hey I'm Jaune." Said a boy with messy blonde hair offering his hand to help them up.

Ruby took is hand and stood up. "Ruby. Aren't you the guy who threw up on the airship?"

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on." Jaune said as they walked through Beacon.

"I could have gone without hearing that story." Weiss said.

"Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby said.

"Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" Jaune said.

Weiss chuckled a bit at the name.

"You're supposed to be on my side." Ruby said to Weiss. "And that explosion was an accident."

Weiss tuned out the conversation as she noticed something off in the distance. The Doctor was walking looking around intently. The strange thing was he bent down and dropped a fish finger on the ground.

"What about you Weiss?" Ruby asked getting her attention back. "What kind of weapon do you have?" Weiss took out Myrtenaster and showed it them. "A multi action dust rapier, and it has a sonic setting sweet."

Weiss however was still focusing on the Doctor. "I'm sorry I need to go say hi to an old friend." Weiss said leaving the pair.

"Hey where are we going?" Ruby asked Jaune as Weiss left.

"What are you doing?" Weiss asked walking up to the Doctor.

"Oh Weiss." The Doctor said turning around. "Fancy meeting you here." Weiss just stared at him tapping her foot. "Right what am I doing…. Well it's a secret so I can't really tell you."

"Doctor I just got here please don't destroy the school." Weiss said.

"You're one to talk miss dust explosion, and I work here I can't afford to destroy this place." The Doctor said.

"That wasn't my fault and that remains to be seen." Weiss replied.

"Sure it was and no it doesn't. Been here for a while and the place is still standing." The Doctor said. A faint rustling in the bushes distracted the Doctor. "Anyway run along to the auditorium." He said looking at his watch. "In fact I should be there right now myself" As he said that a blank look came over his face.

Weiss grabbed his hand. "Snap out of it and come on." She said pulling him with her as she started to run.

"Don't worry the worst they can do is throw us out." The Doctor said.

"The first day at a school that is the worst thing that can happen." Weiss shrieked as they ran.

The pair received several strange looks as they sprinted through Beacon. As the auditorium doors came into view they started to slow down. Their break didn't last long as the doors started to close. With one final sprint the duo made it through just in time for the doors to shut behind them. Their speed caused them to slide across the floor as they stopped.

The Doctor threw his arm up to look at his watch. "Two seconds to spare." He said with a grin.

"This really shouldn't be our normal." Weiss panted out.

Several of the students gathered in the room gave the pair curious looks. "Well I'm going back stage." The Doctor said straightening his bow tie.

"And I'm going to stand awkwardly somewhere." Weiss said walking into the crowd. Her plans to try and hide in the crowd didn't last long. As she spotted Ruby who waved her over upon noticing her. She hesitantly walked over the girl and noticed a taller blonde standing next her.

"Hey." Weiss said.

"Weiss this is my sister Yang." Ruby said indicating the blonde next to her. "Yang this is Weiss. I tripped over her luggage and then blew us up, but she was nice about it."

"Thanks for being nice to my little sis." Yang said throwing her arm around Ruby. "Also loved the entrance."

"Yes well that was more my friends fault." Weiss said with a slight scowl.

"Oh yeah the guy you were with. He was kind of cute." Yang said.

"He's a teacher." Weiss said.

"Really? Nice." Yang said.

A cough into a microphone got every ones attention. Professor Ozpin stood on stage. After giving a rather lack luster speech the first year students were told to bed down in the ballroom, and to get some rest for tomorrow. Weiss started to follow the students to the ballroom only to be pulled aside.

"Come on we have work to do." The Doctor said pulling her aside.

"Doctor what are you doing? The Professor just told us to get someone sleep." Weiss said.

"No she suggested that you get some sleep. Which you will but first I need your help with something." The Doctor said.

"Is this about why you were dropping fish fingers on the ground?" Weiss asked.

Instead of answering the Doctor pressed himself against a corner then slowly peered around it. Once he was satisfied it was safe he motioned for Weiss to follow him. Despite it being dark out Weiss noticed he lead them to the gardens.

"There he is." The Doctor said point near the bushes.

Looking Weiss saw what he was pointing at. A small Beowolf sat near the bush eating a fish finger the Doctor had dropped earlier.

"Doctor what is that?" Weiss growled.

"Careful you might scare him away." The Doctor said shushing Weiss. "I was out gathering some materials in the forest when I came across him. It's the first baby Grimm I've seen."

"So you brought the man eating monster back to the school?" Weiss scoffed. "You're trying to get fired aren't you?"

"No of course not. I'm the science teacher this is a science experiment." The Doctor said. "I'm going to try and get him but if he runs I need you to freeze him with a glyph."

"The first time that thing tries to eat you I'm taking its' head." Weiss said.

The Doctor slowly approached the small wolf and took out a fish finger. "Hey Fang come here boy." Fang sniffed the air before he walked over to the Doctor. "That's it." The Doctor said as the small Grimm started to eat the fish finger. After it finished the fish finger he hefted it up into his arms.

"Now what do we do with it?" Weiss asked walking towards him.

"Take him back to my office of course. We have to be careful though. If were caught I would have to explain a lot." The Doctor said.

"Fine I'll go first then." Weiss said walking ahead of the Doctor while he gave her directions to his office. "Did you really name that thing?" Weiss asked.

"All in the name of science." The Doctor retorted.

The pair reached the office and quickly entered it. It was a large class room with rows of seats shooting out from the center. In the center of the room stood a large wooden desk with intricate carvings on it. Strange mechanical devices littered the top of the desk. Standing in the very back of the room was the TARDIS.

"I know right." The Doctor said as Weiss took the room in. A sudden knock on the door stopped them from any further discussion. "Quick hide."

The Doctor said handing Fang to Weiss. Weiss could only look at the creature in her arms with shock, before being guided under the desk. If she didn't know better Weiss would have said the little Grimm looked scared.

The Doctor opened the door to a frowning Glynda. "Hello Glynda. Is something wrong?" He asked.

"Can you explain what this is?" Glynda asked holding up a fish finger.

"That would be a piece of frozen food known as a fish finger, also sometimes called a fish stick." The Doctor said evenly. "Goes good with custard."

"Why are there several of these things littered about the grounds?" Glynda asked sounding slightly annoyed.

"No clue seems like a waste of perfectly good food to me." The Doctor said.

"Perhaps then you could explain why you were the last to arrive at the auditorium today?" She asked.

"I showed up right on time." The Doctor said.

"You avoided being late by two seconds." Glynda deadpanned.

"That would be impeccable timing wouldn't you say." The Doctor said with a smile.

"With that attitude I question why Ozpin hired you." Glynda said.

"Well explaining would take far more time than we have now." The Doctor said looking at his watch. "It would probably take a whole dinner to explain."

"I…would have to consider such a thing." Glynda said giving The Doctor a strange look. "Goodnight Doctor." She said leaving and closing the door.

"Strange." The Doctor thought out loud. Going to the desk he checked on Fang and Weiss. Fang had fallen asleep with his arms rapped around Weiss's neck.

"Get this thing off me." Weiss said as the Doctor peered at her. The Doctor carefully retrieved Fang without waking him. "I'm leaving before you start a nursery"

"Look at this little guy and tell me you don't feel anything." The Doctor said holding Fang.

Weiss just glared at the little Grimm form the doorway. "No." Weiss said walking out and closing the door. After a short stop to change into her sleepwear she arrived at the ballroom. On her way to bed she noticed Yang and Ruby messy around. Going over she saw the girl from earlier still wearing her bow. "I know you're having fun but could you keep it down please." Weiss asked.

"Oh, sorry." Ruby said separating from Yang.

"Where did you go anyway princess?" Yang asked.

Weiss sighed and rubbed her head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you. I would love to talk but I really need to get some sleep." She said leaving.

"That's a strange girl." Yang said as Weiss walked off.

"Something about her seems familiar though." Ruby added.

When the lights went out the sister decided they should get to bed. Navigating the room in the dark proved more difficult than they thought, and Ruby ended up tripping and falling into some ones bed. "Sorry." Ruby quietly said trying not to disturb more people.

She received a tired muttered response, but one word was clear. "Dolt."

 **A baby Grimm only the Doctor right. Any way there is something I wanted you guys to give your opinions on. The pairings, now I will admit I'm a white rose fan myself, but I want to her what you guys think. As for the Doctor well he did accidentally ask Glynda to dinner. Could end up being more than just a comical misunderstanding you never know. Anyhow leave a review with your thoughts and suggestions till next time.**


	7. Chapter 7

**First of the response of approval to White Rose makes me smile, maybe more than it should. Now I'm going to address a couple real quick reviews.**

 **Wolfenheart, I was hopping logic would take a little longer to kick in. Now I have to move the plan ahead**

 **Hunter, thanks for the criticism helps to let me know what improve on.**

Chapter 7

Weiss sat in the cafeteria enjoying her breakfast when the Doctor came up next to her. Choosing to ignore him Weiss continued to eat her meal. The Doctor just hummed cheerfully.

"It's too early." Weiss said putting her fork down. The Doctor just gave her a questioning look. "Whatever you're planning it's too early."

"Planning?" The Doctor asked sounding offended. "I'm not planning anything. Just had a question that's been bothering me."

"If this is about your pet Grimm." Weiss warned.

"No nothing like that. I've been doing some reading on your past, but outside of some stuff with the White Fang can't really find anything about your life." The Doctor said causally.

"They call it a private life for a reason." Weiss said. "There's nothing worth telling."

"Humor me." The Doctor said.

Weiss turned and looked him in the eye. "It's personal."

"What aren't you telling me Weiss?" The Doctor asked, searching her eyes as if he could find the answer in them.

"If it was important I would tell you." Weiss said standing up. "You don't need to worry about me so much."

"I'm old Weiss and I don't have a lot left besides you to worry about." The Doctor said.

"Some times I forget how old. Doctor it's really nothing worth talking about." Weiss said leaving the cafeteria.

Knowing he wouldn't get anywhere with Weiss the Doctor decided to go to his office. Returning to his office the Doctor found it in shambles. Papers and broken objects laid scattered around the desk. "Fang." The Doctor called taking out his sonic.

Slowly he approached the desk. Claw marks marred the surface of the desk. The metal chair next to his desk had been ripped to pieces. Going over the scene he noticed a strange piece of metal stuck in his desk. Scanning it with the sonic he started to understand, and become very concerned.

Weiss finished gearing up and closed her locker. Looking over she noticed the girl next to her. Pyrrha Nikos just finished getting ready as well.

"So given any thought to whose team you want to be on?" Weiss asked.

"Hmm... I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Pyrrha replied.

"The winging it approach I know it well." Weiss said with a smile. "It should be great fun like opening a present. You never quite know what you're going to get until you open it." Taking in what she said, Weiss had a mental image of the Doctor giving her a thumbs at the metaphor. 'Just great next I'm going to be flapping my hands around like a crazy woman.' She thought to herself.

Weiss train of thought was interrupted by Jaune coming between her and Pyrrha. "You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." He said.

Pyrrha hurriedly stepped in front of Jaune. "Nice to meet you Jaune."

"Jaune this is Pyrrha. Pyrrha this is Jaune. You should get to know each other." Weiss said making a quick escape.

Elsewhere in Beacon.

A strange brown device poked out form a corner. The device was the size of an average remote with a small screen on its' top. After a few moments the Doctor stepped around the corner staring intently at the device. He walked down the hallway giving a few quick glances to the side as he walked.

The device started to beep and the screen flashed red. "Got you." He said rushing down the hall. As he ran the beeping got more frequent. Rounding the corner he ran straight into someone. The impact sent him falling backwards to the ground.

With a quick look at the device the Doctor shot back up. "No, no." The Doctor said holding the device up in the air. A groan drew is attention to the ground.

A young girl with long brown hair and rabbit ears laid on the ground. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Took the corner a little too fast." The Doctor said helping her up.

"It's okay." The girl said shyly.

"Really? No yelling and telling me to watch where I'm going?" The Doctor asked in surprise. "Generally people get mad at someone running into them. I'm the Doctor by the way."

"Velvet, and you apologized." She said.

"Well velvet I insist you let me make it up to you by… by… Where were you going?" He asked.

"I was going to watch the first years' initiation."

"Then let me make it to you by taking you there." The Doctor said.

Velvet tried to decline, but the Doctor had already took her hand was guiding them down the halls of Beacon. "So you're the new teacher then?" Velvet asked.

"Yep that's me. Was getting kind of old for the whole pointless wandering." The Doctor said. "In fact this is like my early retirement. Accept it's not really early more like a late retirement." He noticed Velvet was giving him a questioning look. "I'm older than I look."

Before Velvet could ask him more questions the pair reached the auditorium. It had been set up so the teachers and old students could watch the first years. Looking at the screen he could see they had already made into the Emerald Forest.

Weiss trudged through the Emerald Forest. As she went, she couldn't help but feel something was off. Like something was watching her every move, like a predator stalking its prey waiting for the right moment. Stopping out of the corner of her eye, she caught something glinting in the sun.

Drawing her weapon she clashed with something metallic. Standing in front of her was tall slim android. Unlike the one her and the Doctor fought, this one was made entirely of a silvery metal. Two long blades shot out of its wrists. The eyes were the only part that seemed to not have changed.

In the blink of an eye the android was attacking Weiss. With effort Weiss managed to parry most of the attacks. One did get through and left a clean slice in her jacket. Breaking away from the android she spun Myrtenaster's chamber to the sonic setting. Activating it a powerful sonic blast erupted from Myrtenaster Slamming the android into a nearby tree. Seeing the android laying in a heap against the tree she sheathed her sword.

Weiss was about to leave when something hit her in the back. Landing on the ground she could feel the weight of another person laying on her back. "I'm sorry I didn't see you until it was too late." Said a voice she recognized as Ruby's.

"Get off me you dolt." Weiss ground. Ruby scrambled off her and offered a hand to help her up. Taking the hand Weiss looked the younger in the eyes. "Please tell me you aren't going to be tripping over me our entire partnership." Weiss said with a small sigh.

Before Ruby could reply the sound of scrapping against metal diverted their attention. The android was standing back up. It's mangled right arm twisting back into place.

"What is that thing?" Ruby asked activating Crescent Rose.

"An android that shouldn't be standing back up." Weiss said drawing her sword. "Careful it's faster than it looks."

A trail of rose petals was all that Weiss could see of Ruby. Before she knew what was happening Ruby had struck the android with her scythe. The impact smashed the android through the tree. After sliding along the ground for a few feet it came to a stop. A pile of twisted metal limps.

"He's not so tough." Ruby said with a smile. Her victory was short lived as the android start to stand up again. Its metal limps snapping back in place.

"You were saying." Weiss said.

"Well I'm just getting started." Ruby said. She rushed at the android, with Weiss calling for her to wait.

In the auditorium the Doctor watched the pair. Nervously ringing is hands together. "Are you okay?" Velvet asked noticing his discomfort.

"Yes, maybe, okay no not really. That android is out of their league. Weiss's sonic attack didn't even faze it. No way can they take it in a straight fight." The Doctor said. 'Come on Weiss use your head.' He thought to himself watching the pair battle.

The red and white clad girls panted while the android was once again restoring itself form a mangled pile of scrap. "We can't keep this up." Ruby said.

"I tried to tell you that but you just had to run off instead of listening." Weiss chided.

"How was I supposed to know it can repair itself?" Ruby defended.

"Yes well clearly hitting it until it dies isn't going to work." Weiss said. "Any other bright ideas?"

Ruby paused and thought for a moment. "Acutely yes I do." Ruby said attacking the android once again.

This time Ruby used her semblance to dart around the android and hit its limbs. Seeing what she was doing Weiss attacked the android as well. Using a glyph Weiss slowed the androids movements, which allowed Ruby to get a powerful blow with Crescent Rose on the androids left arm.

The blow separated the androids arm from its body. It staggered back seemingly shocked by the loose of its arm. Before it could recover a thick coat of ice engulfed the android freezing it in place. Using the recoil of her weapon and her semblance Ruby launched herself at the frozen android. Her scythe caching the android's neck decapitating it.

With a sigh of relief the pair rested for a moment. Their respite was short lived as the android's body burst out of its ice prison. Instead of going straight for them the body set off to retrieve its' missing head.

"We should probably run now." Weiss said.

"Sounds good." Ruby said.

The pair sprinted through the forest. Putting as much distance between themselves and the android as they could. Arriving at the ruin they found several people and a Death Stalker. They came to a stop in front of Yang and Blake. Both girls panting and trying to catch their breath.

"Hey Rubes what's up?" Yang asked.

"Are you two okay?" Blake asked.

"There'sakilerrobotrightbehingus." Ruby blurted out in a single breath.

Yang and Blake just gave each other a blank look. "Killer android right behind us." Weiss said clarifying for them.

"Maybe you two should sit down and rest." Yang suggested.

"We're not crazy Yang. There really is a killer robot chasing us." Ruby said.

Proving her right the android came charging out of the forest. Instead of going straight for them the android strangely went straight for the Death Stalker.

"What…" Yang said with her mouth hanging open.

"See I told you." Ruby said.

"You know we should really hurry up and leave." Weiss said.

"Good idea I'll grab an artifact." Ruby said darting into the ruin. "Got one." She said returning.

Jaune and Pyrrah came and stood next to them. As did another two people Weiss and Ruby didn't recognize. "What's with the robot?" Jaune asked.

"We should mash it." Said the red haired girl.

"Nora I don't think that would be a good idea." Said the long haired boy.

"Ah fine." Nora said.

"We should probably leave before one of them wins." Jaune said indicating the Death Stalker and android.

"Yeah one round with Metal Head is good with me." Ruby said.

"Metal Head? Really?" Weiss asked.

"Less talking more running." Ruby replied.

While Metal Head fought the Death Stalker the group made their way back towards Beacon. Leaving the android and Grimm to fight each other. The Doctor breathed a sigh of relief as he watched everyone make their way back to Beacon.

Back at Beacon the four girls stepped out onto the stage. "Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Yang Xiao Long. You will be team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose." Ozpin said.

Looking out over the crowd Weiss saw the Doctor clapping. Looking at the expression on his face, she knew the battle in the forest was just the beginning.

 **Things are starting to get interesting aren't they. Also we got to see how Weiss has picked up a few things from her time with the Doctor. Right here is normally where I would say something along the lines of leave a review, but I figure you guys already now that so I'm just going to leave, goodbye.**


End file.
